


Venting it Out

by Annie621



Series: Supernatural Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, really old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie621/pseuds/Annie621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas getting drunk one night and vents and screams all his feelings out for Dean and dean comforting him".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venting it Out

Dean knew that Cas was still having trouble adapting to being human. He knew that he was used to be powerful and in control. He also knew, from personal experience this time, that being human? Pretty much meant you had very little power and very little control, especially over yourself and your emotions. 

That was the only explanation he could come up with for how this night had turned out. 

He’d been in the area, working on a simple slash and burn case, solo since Sam (and, by extension, Ezekiel) would probably benefit from resting some. Sam was irritated by it, but Dean knew the angel appreciated it. 

Not that he gave a rat’s ass what Ezekiel appreciated. Not since he forced Dean to kick Cas out. And to keep secrets from Sam, no matter how necessary those secrets were. 

Not the point though. Point was, he was in the area and figured he should stop by Cas’ current location. Try and smooth some rough feelings over after kicking him out. Cas was amendable enough when he arrived. They went out drinking, caught up with one another, then headed back to the hotel. Dean invited him inside for a nightcap. 

That’s when things started to go downhill. 

Dean has to admit he was pretty amused with Cas’ tipsiness, but it isn’t anything too bad. He isn’t about to let the former angel die of alcohol poisoning. However, tipsy soon turned to buzzed, which turned to drunk, which turned to absolutely smashed. 

Dean ducks the sloppy punch Cas throws at him, eyes wide and surprised, but not angry. 

“You asshole! Ya kicked me out! I thought ya cared about me. Like I care about you!” Cas goes for a shove this time, and Dean lets it happen, stumbling back a few steps. 

“Wait, what?” Dean asks, brain short circuiting a bit. Sure, he and Cas always had something, but they didn’t talk about it. There was always an apocalypse to worry about. 

“What d'ya mean what?” Cas screeches, voice slurring messily. “Profound bond? Does that mean nothing to you?” he stumbles a bit, but pushes off Dean’s hand when the hunter catches him before falling. Dean holds his hands up in surrender. 

“Cas, of course you mean something to me.” Dean says cautiously, because he really doesn’t want to talk about this with sober Cas, let alone drunk off his ass Cas. 

Cas stops moving. 

“Then why did you kick me out?” Cas asks, wrapping his arms around his stomach and looking to Dean with watery, tired eyes. 

Fuck. He looks small. Maybe it’s because he’s missing that signature trench coat that always made him seem like a fucking superhero. Maybe it’s because he’s human and drunk and just like any other person on the planet now. Except he's not like any other person on the planet, because he’s fucking Cas. Castiel. Former angel and…Cas. Dean’s Cas. 

“I…I can’t explain right now.” Dean says, helplessly, and Cas, because he’s fucking Cas, just nods, like that’s perfectly okay and perfectly understandable. Then he stumbles forward and wraps his arms around Dean and kind of just nuzzles into his neck and Dean awkwardly wraps his arms around the other man. 

A sigh heaves through Cas’ body, “I miss you.” he murmurs into the skin of Dean’s neck and he swallows hard. 

“I-I miss you too, buddy.” Buddy? Christ Winchester, pull it together.

“I won’t say it, because I know you’re not ready to hear it.” Cas murmurs, maybe to himself, but Dean pretends not to hear, because he doesn’t want to know what Cas is talking about, considering he already has a pretty good idea of what he’s saying, given their previous line of conversation. 

I care about you. Profound bond. 

“Cas?” Dean murmurs after a few moments of silence, only to receive no reply.

Moving carefully, he settled the now passed out Cas into his bed, covering him up and running his hands through his hair.

Fuck. 

He has to come visit Cas more often. Make sure he’s okay. Make sure he’s handling humanity. And well, make sure that he’s not lonely. 

He just hopes that Cas doesn’t remember what he said tonight come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt me something, just leave a comment or head over to my tumblr: clippythepaperclip.


End file.
